Caniir
'Overview' Caniir are a doglike race, sharing distant ancestry to the aershaa. This same ancestry is very likely the cause of their highly potent magics, with at least 90% of the Caniir population practicing magic in one way, shape, or form. Commonly associated with the race of Man, Caniir are widely active in both slavery and partnership within human society, and have far less of a tendency to distrust the common enemy that most of furrkind shares. Still, this can vary from village to village, and the distrust and disasociation is more common the more remotely the village is located. 'Physique & Appearance' Caniir are extremely varied in appearance, even within the 4 varieties listed below. Common Canis'' (Common Caniir)'' - As the name implies, this is the most common variety of the Caniir. They hold an appearance reminiscent of the Earthen German Shepherd, though much more varied in markings and sizes and slightly bolder in the cheekbones and muzzle. All common Caniir are born with medium-length lop-ears, which are taped to stand tall when pups or left to hang depending on the traditions of the tribe and decisions of the family. Fancy Canis (Fancy Caniir)- A curly coated variety of the previous, often leaner and taller. Fancy Caniir commonly shave and crop their fur that is otherwise prone to matting, cutting the difficulty of grooming and maintenance in a busy lifestyle. These two varieties commonly dwell together and interbreed. Painted Havis ''(Moon-eared Caniir)'' - Reminiscent of the African Wild Dog of Earth, these are shorter Caniir with wide, round ears and dirt-colored coats. Though many are painted in a variety of splotches of browns, reds, whites, and creams, solid coated varieties have been seen, though only in the varieties of whites and reds. Frosted Nornis'' (Northern Caniir) ''- A much rarer variety of the Caniir, resembling the Earthen Tibetan Mastiff . Due to their longer fur and "fluffy" appearance, they are often mistaken for Frivix, particularly by those less familiar with the furr species of the world. The northern Caniir come in pale varieties of whites, silvers, reds, and creams, and are only ever very faintly banded or spotted. 'Coloration' Remember that Caniir are naturally colored in dog-like markings when chosing the variation of the colors below. Please also keep their subspecies variety in mind. When thinking about the coloration of your Caniir, this is an awesomely helpful tutorial on dog coloration in genetics. 'Attire' Attire depends entirely on the lifestyle and dwelling of the individual in question. The city-dwelling, human-involved Caniir are more likely to dress in typical city clothing: tunics, slacks, vests, jackets, and other common clothing that one would find in a pre-industrial era, while the village-dwelling are more minimalistic with their attire, sticking to jewelry and partial, more revealing fabrics. Those with shiftmage abilities, or friends and family with these abilities, are likely to have more intricate patterns, brighter colors, and outside of their clothing, tattoos permanently stained into their fur. 'Temperament' Though the Caniir are another fine example of a culturally and temperamentally diverse species, loyalty and trust are highly common traits amongst their people, which is likely the cause of their close connection with mankind and the Felsiir. Likewise, it's not uncommon to find a Caniir that is quite hot-tempered, particularly within the northern variety. 'Society & Dwellings' 'Common/Fancy Canis' As previously mentioned, much of the Caniir species dwells harmoniously with the race of Man, integrated into their society and various cultures. This goes most of all for the Common and Fancy varieties, who highly populate both the slave market and the peaceful, interracial villages and towns. Many of these Caniir live within the lower-class wood and stone shacks of the typical human family, often modified for their highly-ranging heights. They most commonly work in the magitech and modification industries, powering the modern machines to churn out rapid quantities of goods, modifying weaponry and clothing, or altering the appearance of others - particularly canine and aershaa companions. ---- Those that have not integrated with human society are found mostly in the grasslands. They are a hunter-gatherer variety of people: carnivorous, with a high taste for various herb and spice seasonings. They live in small villages, typically with a "High Alpha" keeping order and peace both socially and economically. The Common Canis are primarily Matriarchal, but authority will be given to a male who has earned his keep. The High Alpha inherits the role through the deeds of a lifetime: a noteable contribution to society, heoric act, or particularly useful talent(s) will place him or her under the "right paw" of the current High Alpha, where he or she will become the Rawling, learning the ways of High Alpha, and being granted a last name representing his or her great deeds. They will remain the Rawling until the High Alpha retires or passes away. Buildings are fairly simple and make use of the materials of the hunt. Wide-mouthed, dome-shaped skin hutches are layered with woven skins, strengthened with bones and branches, and braced with clay and stone against the fierce winds of the open plains, further protected by the stone and clay walls built around the village settlements. Rather than being part of the central dome settlement, traders workshops are built in stone into the reenforced walls, creating a sort of circular marketplace that surrounds the village. 'Painted Havis' Coming Soon - Being written by iHibari Kyoya 'Frosted Nornis' In the frozen tundras of the north, the Frosted Nornis build massive community dome-structures. Domes remain a popular building type for this species of furr due to their tendency to live within open, windy landscapes, and so in the case of the northern strand, they typically carve them out of ice. A mass-community dome - sometimes several, interconnected mass domes - have very little in terms of division inside. Families wishing for privacy will put up curtains of hide, but modesty is not an issue in their culture, and respect for one's neighbors is a must. Northern Caniir have also been known to settle into massive cave systems carved into the sides of the mountains, for both their warmth, protection, and their better ability to accomodate for bonded aershaa companions. Families will carve dens along the cavern walls, and a community gathering den is present at the farthest point back, carved or naturally large enough to accomodate both a marketplace and a gathering ground. The Nornis, too, have the High-Alpha system like the Common Caniir, however they also have a council of elders to consult with constructed of Caniir whom have lived past their 50s - a far rarer case in the harsh climate of the north than it is in the plains of the south. There is no great difference, however while the southern Caniir are primarily Matriarchal, the nothern Caniir are Patriarchal. 'Culture & Religion' 'Common/Fancy Canis' Like the Fel and many other furrs of the plains, the Common Canis believe primarily in Mother Draiah. They have a deep respect for the land and everything they take from it, and for both spiritual and practical reasons, use absolutely everything from their kills. Waste is never an issue, for waste not only disrespects Draiah and all she has given, but attracts outside predators, creates smell, and is otherwise a nuisance and an eyesore. Hides are used for clothing, satchels, and buildings, feathers are used ornamentally and for fletching arrows, bones are carved into weapons, and so fourth. The spirit of the kill and Draiah's great gift is thanked at the eve of every hunt before food can be consumed, but no other extensive religious practices are present in Caniir culture. They feel they do not need to waste time on worship, and otherwise show their thanks by living their lives with respect and balance with the drey. 'Painted Havis' Coming Soon - Being written by iHibari Kyoya 'Frosted Nornis' The northern Caniir, while believing in Draiah and the great balance as the common Caniir do, also worship the great spirit of the Tundra, Ninguia. 'Ninguia is a true High Spirit that has been spotted in both Northern Jiskadar and Siyari, acting as a guardian force against threats to the land. Appearing as a great spined Mountain Cat, she has been said to appear to those who have been lost in the blizzards that so often plague the land, guiding them home again, or to safety while the storm is at its greatest. Though a protector of the lost, she is also a force to be reconed with, said to be able to conjure the mightiest of blizzards and ice storms, and so as the Common Canis respect the lands for Mother Draiah, the Frosted Nornis respect the lands and their kills to keep the peace in the north and to stay Ninguia's wrath. 'Technology 'Weaponry' Arrows (Bone, stone, hunted feathers, bows made from wood only.) Daggers (Bone, metal if traded for.) Swords (Bone, stone, metal if traded for.) Basic Flintlock Guns (If within human society) Claw Extensions (Braces around the wrist and fingers with skeletal extensions, carved at the tips into ellongated, sharp claw-blades. Typically made fo bone, metal if traded for.) Axes (Rare - bone, metal if traded for.) Polearm (Bone, stone, metal if traded for.) Dirk (Bone, steel if traded for) Staff (Wood) 'Magitech' Weaving Machine - Makes detailed, tightly-woven cloth hundreds of time faster than hand-weaving. Pyrelight - Basic magitech, similar to lamps, providing light in dark hours. 'Transportation' Ordo-drawn carts Plated-deer drawn carts 'Naming' Caniir from all cultures tend to have family-based, Standard Dreyrullian (high-fantasy) names. Their names will contain parts or similarities from their ancestors. For example, the grandson of Herresaw and the son of Ayana and Harron might be named Hayarren, taking pieces of his Father, Grandfather, and Mother's names for his own. You can also see that the father, Harron, has a distinct similarity to Herresaw, with the H and double rr sounds and placements. 'Growth & Aging' Caniir age at the standard rate of most two-legs, reaching maturity between the ages of 18-21 years, though societal adulthood is at age 15. Unlike humans, however, their brains and muscles develop at a rapid rate in their youth, having more of the mentality and mobility of a ten-year-old by the age of 3. 'Magics' Caniir, like Fel and Foxxen, are diverse species of furr in terms of what type of magic they are able to command. All depending on up-bringing and masters, they can take on just about any mage class, excluding only the shapeshifting variety of the Shiftmage class. Their ability to learn the Castshifter variety of Shiftmagic makes them invaluable as artisans in both human and furr society, as those that learn this skill to a great level of expertise can alter both objects to an intricately detailed appearance, and various pets' appearances without surgery, including aershaa. Remember - any furr can only take on '''one' mage class!'' Category:Playable Races Category:Furr Species Category:Furrs